


nest

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Flashbacks, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Glimmer struggles with the memories of her imprisonment by Horde Prime. Adora and Bow do their best to help.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	nest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of glimmadora but I think I like it better when Bow's involved too!
> 
> this is set after season 5 but like ignoring catradora lol
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> flashbacks, general trauma talk, nightmares

\----------

Adora wakes suddenly, to the feeling that something is wrong. The horde taught her to sleep lightly, and it’s served her well. The first thing she does is scan the room from the hanging bowl of the bed, looking for enemies. Nothing is out of place; her plants strewn across all the surfaces, Glimmer’s trinkets perfectly in place on the shelves, Bow’s drawings tacked up on the walls. So she closes her eyes and focuses, trying to feel what woke her. 

Finally, she feels it. The slight tremor of the bed beneath her, causing it to rock side to side. Adora opens her eyes again and looks at the cause of the shaking: Glimmer. The girl is lying on her side, trembling all over. She stares sightlessly at the wall, staying perfectly still, but obviously awake. Adora gets a bad feeling at the dullness of her eyes, the terrified stillness like a fawn cowering under the stare of a predator. Adora reaches to her other side---she likes to sleep in the middle, where she feels protected---and shakes Bow awake.

He mutters nonsense as he wakes, before his dark eyes open. He smiles slightly, not upset at having his sleep disturbed, and opens his mouth to speak. Adora hurriedly holds a finger to her mouth in a shh! Motion. He snaps his mouth shut and nods his understanding. Then Adora points at Glimmer, hoping he’ll know what to do. Bow looks her over with worried eyes. Then he leans over and whispers into Adora’s ear:

“I think she’s having a flashback.”

Adora nods and does the first helpful thing she can think of: reaching out to her. Before she can touch Glimmer, Bow’s hand closes around her wrist, tugging her to a halt.

“Might be a bad idea. She may not be able to tell it’s you.”

Adora chews at her lip nervously, feeling absolutely helpless. All she knows is Glimmer is hurting, but she doesn’t know how to help. To make it worse, Glimmer was always there to help Adora with her breakdowns, so shouldn’t Adora be able to return the favor?

Next to her, Bow speaks low and quiet:

“Glimmer. Can you hear me? You’re safe. You’re back in Bright Moon, with me and Adora. No one’s here other than us. No one is going to hurt you.”

Glimmer just shakes and Adora is painfully aware of her ragged breathing. Bow pushes Adora with his shoulder and says:

“Why don’t you say something?”

Adora feels panicked, like she’ll only make this worse if she opens her mouth. She looks at Bow helplessly. Understanding enters his eyes, followed by a loving softness. His hands come up to cup her face and he presses a soft kiss to her lips before he whispers:

“You’re doing fine, Adora. Just say anything, she just needs to hear your voice. It’ll help, I promise.”

Adora sighs and nods, feeling strengthened by his gentle touch. Then she turns back to Glimmer and speaks hesitantly:

“Glimmer, I...I don’t really know what to say. But I know that I love you, and I will do anything to protect you. I’m not letting anything take you away from me ever again.”

Glimmer still trembles, but there’s a slow slide as she turns her head to look at them. Her eyes are still far away and unfocused, but she’s obviously trying to listen to them. Bow smiles widely, proudly, and cheers:

“That’s good, Glimmer! You’re so strong, I know you’ll fight this and win.”

Adora chimes in:

“Come back to us, we need you.”

Glimmer whispers weakly:

“Bow? Adora?”

Bow nods and says:

“Yeah it’s just us.”

Glimmer frowns, her foreheads wrinkling.

“What happened.”

Bow asks gently:

“We think you had a flashback. In that right? What are you feeling right now?”

Glimmer’s eyes fill with pain and fear.

“I was back with Prime, he was showing me his terrible trophies. I swear I could hear his voice, feel his hand on my shoulder, it felt real.”

Bow nods and says:

“That’s okay Glimmer. It felt real, but it wasn’t. You’re safe here with us.”

Glimmer squirms, a sudden desperation in her face, and throws herself into Bow’s arms. Bow laughs with surprise but hugs her back happily. Adora sighs with relief and reaches out to run her hands through Glimmer’s hair. Glimmer peeks over Bow’s shoulder to look at Adora as she says:

“Thank you both.”

Bow says:

“You’re welcome.”

Adora nods in agreement and asks:

“Is there anything else we can do to help?” 

Glimmer smiles, weak but genuine, and untangles herself from Bow to rush into Adora’s arms. Adora curls into the embrace, happy to have an armful of her girlfriend. Bow watches them, affection on his face. After a long moment of silence, Adora asks:

“So, do you want to go back to sleep.”

Glimmer shivers in her arms and Adora smooths a calming hand down her back. Glimmer whispers fearfully:

“I’m afraid to go back to sleep. I’m afraid I’ll have more nightmares.”

Bow smiles and suggests:

“Why don’t we have a sleepover? We can just talk until you feel better.”

Glimmer whimpers:

“What if I don’t feel better all night? I’m scared of the dark at night.”

Bow offers:

“We can light some candles?”

Glimmer sighs and says:

“It doesn’t help, I’ve tried that already.”

Adora holds her tight and says:

“Then we’ll just stay up until it’s daylight.”

Glimmer looks up at Adora, then at bow, her eyes wide.

“You would do that for me?”

Bow says:

“Of course!”

Adora adds:

“Whatever makes you more comfortable, Glimmer.”

Glimmer giggles, smiling widely, and flops back down onto the bed, lying down once again. She tugs at Adora and Bow until they lie down, one on either side of her. As she cuddles into them she says:

“Thank you guys. For being here.”

Bow smiles and ruffles her hair.

“We always will be, we’re the best friend squad!”

Glimmer nods, her eyes shining happily, and says:

“So, we were gonna talk?”

Bow nods and says:

“What do you want to do tomorrow?”

Adora pipes up:

“Well, sleepovers usually mean cake, so I say we make up for the lack of it tonight by eating a bunch tomorrow!”

Glimmer cheers:

“I agree!”  
Bow says:

“So do I. So it’s decided, tomorrow the first order of business is cake!”

\-----------


End file.
